The Tiger and the Lily
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: It's a story focusing on a couple who doesn't get any love...it's Robert Garcia and Yuri Sakazaki...and how they came to be as a couple! Hope you enjoy!


The Tiger and The Lily

Chapter 1: The Roaring Tiger

As a young boy, Robert Garcia wanted for nothing. His father, Alberto, was a wealthy Italian merchant, who ensured that his son had everything he desired. But Alberto wanted his son to not feel as thought he was entitled to anything. So, to help the young Robert develop discipline, he sent his son to the United States-and Southtown, specifically-to stay with Kyokugen Karate master Takuma Sakazaki.

For the young Robert, living with the Sakazaki family was a supreme shock. There were no servants to wake him in the morning, and no one to wait on him hand and foot. And he also learned that before he could master karate, he had to exercise-and not 'normal' exercises. Takuma used strenuous-almost punishing-exercises for his morning ritual. Robert spent three summer months with the Sakazakis…and in August, returned to Italy for his education.

While having dinner one night, Robert said, "Father…I do not think I am suited to learn karate." Alberto said, "My son…why not?" Robert replied, "Maestro Takuma has me doing very hard exercises every morning! For the last three months, that's all I have been doing…and I haven't learned one thing about karate." Alberto replied, "Robertito…what Takuma is doing is instilling in you a sense of discipline. And by showing him you can do his morning ritual shows him you are willing to learn the karate. As long as I have known Takuma, that is how he has trained his students. And I know that you will not quit."

Robert nodded, and said, "No, Father. I will not quit." And when summer returned, Robert returned to Southtown for more training. Takuma said, "To see you return when it would have been easier to give up…" Robert said, "I will not give up. The Garcia family is not a family of quitters!" Takuma replied, "Then you are ready for the next step." Robert said, "Yes, sensei!"

The next morning, Robert entered the dojo, and saw another young man his age, wearing a white gi and kneeling near the front. Takuma said, "Good morning, Robert. Today…you begin your training in Kyokugenryu Karate!" And so, Robert began his training under Takuma. It was about two weeks later, when Takuma said, "My, Robert. You are a fast learner. But I will need to measure your aptitude before you can further your training." Robert replied, "What do you mean, sensei?"

Takuma replied, "Kyokugen has three disciplines-Kou'ou, Ryugeki, and Raiou. I must gauge your aptitudes in order to determine which discipline you will learn." So Takuma watched Robert everyday. And after another week, Takuma said, "Well, Robert. Your abilities lean you towards the Ryugeki discipline of Kyokugen. You possess very powerful kicks-and Ryugeki will hone those abilities. Today, you also gain a sparring partner as well-my son, Ryo. It will be interesting, and Ryo has been learning the Kou'ou discipline."

So that day, Robert gained a rival…and also a friend in Takuma's son, Ryo. Takuma pushed both young men, and they continually amazed him with their abilities. In fact, Robert was enjoying himself that he persuaded his father to allow him to stay in Southtown. But there was another reason that Robert wanted to stay…and that was Takuma's daughter, Yuri.

At first, Yuri was extremely shy-she'd sit by herself while Ryo and Robert trained and sparred. And for the longest time, she didn't want anything to do with the 'rich stranger'. But Robert wasn't the kind of person who flaunted his wealth…unless it was to taunt Ryo. But she soon found herself intrigued by Robert. And she raced everyday after school to the dojo to see Robert and Ryo spar. When Robert lost the spars, she would always come to him to make him feel better. When he won, she would go to him and tell him how good he was at karate.

And as Yuri was doing this, Robert noted that the 'shy' Yuri was opening up to him. Ryo told him that Yuri hadn't been that way since their mother passed away. So Robert began to show small signs of affection towards Yuri- after Ryo and him sparred, her would clean up and take Yuri out for dinner, or for walks on the beach. Robert wanted to get closer to Yuri, but was concerned with how Ryo and Takuma would take him dating her.

But one day…everything changed. Ryo happened to come home, and discover that something had happened to Yuri. So he called Robert, and when Robert came over, they deduced that something had happened to Yuri. So they set out into Southtown's criminal element to find out what happened to her. And Ryo and Robert fought against opponents who were in the employ of notorious crime boss Geese Howard. But it wasn't Geese Howard that they fought- it was a man wearing a tengu mask.

Ryo stepped into the abandoned building, and prepared to fight the man, who called himself, 'Mr. Karate." And as they fought, Ryo noticed that Mr. Karate's moves were like his own. But Ryo did not give up, and eventually he defeated Mr. Karate. But before Ryo could finish Mr. Karate…a female's voice called out, "Ryo-stop!" Ryo turned and saw Yuri-and Robert, who had freed Yuri during their fight. Yuri said, "That man is our…our father…"

Mr. Karate removed his mask, and it was indeed Takuma. Takuma said, "She is right. Ryo…Geese Howard approached me. He told me about a 'job'. And when I tried to refuse, he told me that he was holding Yuri hostage. So I was forced to do Geese's bidding. But I heard about what you and Robert were doing. I am so ashamed…" Ryo said, "Father…that's not important. What is important is that we are safe. Let's go home."

And as they left, Robert looked at Yuri, silently asking, _Are you alright?_ And she smiled at him, and took his hand, as if she was saying, _Yes I am…now that you're here…_

And that is the end of Part 1! Next time, the story focuses on Yuri!


End file.
